Painting The Beautiful Path To Friendship
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kairi comes to the Academy for her birthday and meets her favorite Supercharger, who keeps Kaos from ruining the party. Birthday request story done for antaurilover685. :) Please, no flames.


**A birthday request story for antaurilover685, who owns Kairi. Here you go, Amiga! Happy Birthday! :)**

 **Skylanders belong to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

 **Also, quick Spanish translations:**

 **1\. Gracias = Thank you.**

 **2\. De nada = You're welcome.**

 **3\. Por favor = Please.**

 **4\. Amiga = Friend (female).**

 **5\. Mis amigos = My friends.**

* * *

 **Painting The Beautiful Path To Friendship**

Kairi teleported outside the Skylanders Academy and smiled hugely. "It's a good thing it's always sunny here," she said to herself. It was rainy back at her home, something she wasn't happy about as today was her birthday. She was about to walk up to stone steps when Persephone saw her.

"Hello, Portal Master of Water," the fairy greeted her. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Persephone," said Kairi. "What are you up too?"

"Oh, just a bit of rearranging," she said.

"Can I help?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, they had finished, since Persephone didn't have too much furniture in her tree house, but it was cozy-looking all the same. "Thank you, Kairi," said the fairy. "I'm sure you probably didn't want to be cleaning on your birthday."

"I don't mind," said Kairi. "Plus it went quicker with two of us."

"True," said Persephone.

A knock was at the door. "Come in," the fairy said.

Rachel stepped in with Fiesta behind her. Both looked like they had had a hard battle. "You guys okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, just had to fight off Luminous. Again," Rachel said. "He really gave us a hard time."

"But he's back in the Villain Vault until he breaks out again," said Fiesta. "Hopefully, he had enough of me and _mis amigos_ to stay in the vault for a while."

Rachel perked up. "That reminds me," she said. "Persephone, are you busy at the moment?"

"No, not at all," she said. "Kairi helped me with cleaning. Oh, and it's her birthday too."

"Really?" Rachel said. "Well, happy birthday, Kairi."

"Happy Birthday, _amiga_ ," Fiesta said pleasantly and then winked at Kairi. "Hold on a moment."

The mariachi skeleton quickly called his amigos and they performed a mariachi version of the birthday song, making Kairi smile and she clapped at the end. " _Gracias_ ," she said with a smile.

" _De nada_ ," Fiesta said with a bow.

Rachel smiled and then saw Thumpback outside. "Hey, Kairi, guess who's outside?" She said.

The younger girl's eyes lit up and she raced out to greet Thumpback while Rachel and Fiesta chuckled. "I've almost got her cake done for the celebration," Persephone whispered. "Did you want that final upgrade, Fiesta?"

" _Por favor,"_ Fiesta said and Rachel watched as the fairy granted the skeleton the Soul Jam ability, fully upgrading him. Thanking Persephone, they headed back inside the kitchen in the Academy where Ghost Roaster and the other cooks were preparing the food.

"Smells great in here, guys," said Rachel.

Ghost Roaster smiled. "I saw Kairi and Thumpback come in," he said.

"He's probably keeping her distracted for us, while spending time with her on her birthday," said the older girl as she and Fiesta waved goodbye and went to talk to Master Eon.

* * *

Kairi leaned against Thumpback as he held her in his arms. "Happy Birthday, my beautiful Kairi," he said, making her smile as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Thank you, my handsome honey," she said as she sank into his arms, holding onto him as she felt him deepen the kiss. When he gently broke the kiss, she was gasping for air, feeling dizzy.

"A little too much?" Thumpback asked, looking a bit worried.

Kairi smiled and shook her head. "No, just right," she said and kissed him again. He leaned back on the huge couch and held her securely and lovingly. She pulled away gently and sighed happily, snuggling into his embrace. "I'm so glad I came here today."

Thumpback smiled. "Me too," he said. "I've been wanting to spend time with you lately without any villains trying to break free of the vault and all."

"I hope not," Kairi said. "I don't want any villain ruining my birthday."

"If they do, I'll send them packing," Thumpback promised, pulling out his anchor and swinging it a little.

"Literally," she said with a giggle before letting out a surprised squeak as the whale pinned her down gently and his fingers went straight for her stomach, making her laugh as he started tickling her, getting her stomach good before stopping and picking her up.

"Come on, I think the others are ready," he said.

"Ready for what?" Kairi asked. "A mission?"

He smiled. "No way," he said. "Not on my girlfriend's birthday."

She giggled a bit. "Then what?" She asked curiously.

Rachel then came in and smiled. "Thumpback, are you going to bring her in or what?" The Tech Portal Master asked with a teasing smile.

"We're coming," he said, carrying Kairi as he followed Rachel into the Dining Hall. Smiling, Rachel opened the doors.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday, Kairi!"

Kairi gasped as she saw almost all the Skylanders were there and there was a huge feast along with a giant cake in the center of it all. Thumpback chuckled as he set her down. "What do you think?" He asked.

She grinned hugely. "This…is… AMAZING!" She exclaimed, making them all chuckle in amusement before Fiesta let out a mariachi trill and called up his amigos, who instantly started playing upbeat music and everyone sat down at the table, digging into the wonderful food that Ghost Roaster and the other cooks had cooked.

Kairi turned to Rachel, who was sitting next to her. "I've never had mariachi music at my birthday before," she admitted.

Rachel smiled. "Fiesta wanted to give you a unique present," she said. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," said Kairi as she noticed Fiesta was still playing music with his band, playing a slower tune this time. "Um, isn't he going to join us?"

Rachel indicated toward the stage where Kairi saw The Skaletones come up to relieve Fiesta, who nodded to them and joined the others, sitting on Rachel's other side. "The Skaletones and Fiesta will take turns playing music for your party," said the older girl with a smile.

Kairi got up for a moment and hugged Fiesta, who was a bit surprised, but returned her hug. "Thank you for such a wonderful gift, Fiesta," she said. "I've never had mariachi music at my birthday party before, but I love it."

"You're welcome, amiga," he said, smiling hugely. "I promise me and _mis amigos_ will play some more for you later."

She smiled again before hugging Rachel, who returned the hug, and sitting down again to eat.

Just as they were about to light the candles on the cake, thunder sounded outside, making them all jump. "I thought it wasn't going to rain today," Kairi said.

"That's not rain, sweetheart," Thumpback said seriously.

"Kaos," Rachel growled angrily. "How dare he."

The others voiced their agreements with Rachel, who got up from her seat and was about to have Bouncer and Chop Chop come with her to drive Kaos back when they heard the evil Portal Master cry out sharply.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Kaos screamed out.

Curious, Rachel motioned to the others to be ready as she opened the doors that led outside with Bouncer and Chop Chop right behind her. Getting ready to power up, Rachel glanced outside.

And jumped back in suddenly, shutting the doors hard just before something hit the doors, making them rattle. "What was that?" Chop Chop asked.

After a few moments, Rachel opened the doors again and they looked to see Kaos was laying on the ground, covered almost head to toe in colorful paint and a creature with a paintbrush stood over him, glaring at him. "Who's that?" Rachel asked.

Master Eon, who had come up behind them, chuckled. "Her name is Splat," he said. "She's a faun and a Skylander of the Magic element. She uses her paintbrush as a weapon."

"That would explain Kaos' current condition," Bouncer said with a chuckle. "Looks like he just got owned by a girl."

Master Eon, Chop Chop, and Rachel chuckled. "What a blow to his ego," Rachel said with a giggle.

Kaos then got up, glaring at Splat. "You're just one puny Skyloser," he said. "You won't last against the power of Kaos!"

Splat went into her melee attack and Kaos was flat on the ground once more, covered in even more paint. "Looks like I just did," Splat said. "You're not going to crash _my_ Portal Master's party."

Rachel looked at Master Eon. "Who is Splat's Portal Master?" She asked.

Master Eon glanced to make sure no one else was around and then surprised her by transforming to his human form and motioning her over. She did so, turning her head so that her ear was visible. "For Kairi's present from me, I watched over the Superchargers and chose Splat to be Kairi's Supercharger partner," he whispered to Rachel, whose face lit up with a smile as she motioned him over too to whisper in his ear.

"Kairi mentioned to me that she thought Splat was a cool Supercharger," she whispered to him. "She'll be ecstatic about Splat being her Supercharger partner."

Master Eon smiled and nodded as Kaos retreated with his pride intact, but wounded and Splat came up to them. "Hi!" She said to them and turned to Rachel. "Are you Kairi?" She asked hopefully.

Rachel shook her head, but chuckled. "No, she's inside," she said.

Splat's eyes lit up. "I'm so eager to meet her," she said. "Master Eon's told me about her."

She suddenly looked unsure. "Do you…Do you think she'll like me?" She asked.

Rachel smiled and held out her hand, which Splat took and let the Tech Portal Master lead her inside the Main Hall into the Dining Hall. Arriving, Rachel gestured to a brown-haired girl sitting by Snap Shot. "That's Kairi, the birthday girl," she said. "Why don't you go meet her?"

Rachel's gentle encouragement and an encouraging nod from Master Eon helped Splat as she took a deep breath and went over to Kairi.

* * *

Snap Shot glanced up to see Splat behind Kairi and gently touched Kairi's shoulder to get her attention. "Someone behind you wants to say 'happy birthday' to you," he said with a smile.

Kairi turned around and gasped in surprise. "Holy cow! Splat!" She exclaimed happily, jumping up and hugging the faun. Splat was surprised at Kairi's happy greeting, but happiness filled her too as she returned the girl's hug.

"You're Kairi?" She asked.

"Yes," Kairi said, smiling as she stepped back a little. "I've always wanted to meet you."

Splat smiled. "I'm happy to meet you too," she said. "When Master Eon told me about you, I wanted to meet you right away."

"He told you about me?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, I did," Master Eon said with a smile as he approached the two. "And Splat just now stopped Kaos from ruining your birthday party."

"She did?" The brown-haired girl asked in surprise.

Rachel came up to her. "Splat sent him sulking back to his hideout and he was practically covered head to toe in paint," she said.

Everyone laughed at that. "I'll bet that was a sight!" Thumpback said.

"Serves him right for trying to crash our amiga's party," said Fiesta.

Master Eon then gently cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "Kairi, as a gift for you, I have chosen Splat to be your Supercharger partner," he said.

"For real?" Kairi asked in surprise. Master Eon nodded and Kairi's smile grew. "Thank you so much, Master Eon!"

She then looked at Splat and held out her hand. Splat took it and felt Kairi shake her hand. "Welcome to the team, Splat," she said warmly.

Splat smiled. "Thank you for accepting me, Kairi," she said. "Um, I'm not too late to join the party, am I?"

Fiesta let out a mariachi trill and called up his amigos, who instantly joined up with the Skaletones while Ghost Roaster finished lighting the candles. "I'd say you arrived just in time," said Rachel with a smile as the two skeleton bands began playing the Happy Birthday song and Kairi heard them all singing along to her and at the end, she blew out the candles as they all cheered and clapped happily.

As the day began to wind down and Kairi had opened all her wonderful gifts from her friends, Master Eon suggested Kairi pick out an activity for them all to do tonight and she immediately suggested a movie, which was met with unanimous agreement and further agreement that Kairi pick the movie for them to watch.

After she had selected the movie, they had all gathered into the living room, taking their places among the many seats in the room. Kairi sat down on one of the sofas and her four Skylander partners sat with her. "Thanks, guys. This is the best party ever," Kairi said.

They all smiled at her and turned their attention back to the movie. Kairi then hugged Splat again. "Thanks again for stopping Kaos from trying to ruin my birthday," she said.

"You're welcome," said Splat. "I hope we get to beat him again together."

"You can bet on it," Kairi agreed with a smile.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday, antaurilover685! Hope it's a blast! :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
